Qui suis je ?
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Après Poudlard. semidark fic. Après la guerre, la vie d’Hermione change terriblement. Elle a honte de ce qu’elle est devenue. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est et Harry est le seul qui puisse la refaire vivre à nouveau. Traduc de Penelope78 one shot


**_Disclaimer: _**Tout est à JK Rowling ! Et puis, j'ai eu le plaisir de traduire ce one shot de **_Penelope78_** qui s'intitule en anglais« **_Who am I_** » !

_**Résumé:** _Après Poudlard. semi-dark fic ! Après la guerre, la vie d'Hermione change terriblement. Elle a honte de ce qu'elle est devenue. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est et Harry est le seul qui puisse la refaire vivre à nouveau.

**_NdC_**: Hello tout le monde! Allez hop, un nouveau one-shot!

**_NdT_**: Coucou !

Hem, hem, me voilà de retour ! Avec, un one-shot ! C'est une petite merveille qui se trouve être basée sur le couple Harry et Hermione ! Mon préféré ! Avec Hermione Rémus et Hermione Tom loll :p Evidemment !

Et puis, une autre traduction de one-shot est en cours, c'est une petite fic en 3 parties ;) Elle s'appelle **_Simply_** **_beautifull_** de **_Fae_** **_Princess_** et j'attends son accord pour pouvoir publier le premier chapitre déjà traduit ;) une Hermione Harry évidemment

Et encore un grand merci à Miss Lup !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce one-shot ! Car j'en ai tout plein d'autres ! Et oui, et tous des petites merveilles ;)

Bizzouxx à tous

Le Saut de l'Ange

_ENJOY_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Qui suis-je ? **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Je ne peux pas faire cela avec toi Harry._ », lui fit Hermione d'une voix sèche et cassante.

Elle se déplaça de quelque pas, arriva au balcon et prit le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait caché dans l'un des pots de fleur. Auparavant, ces fleurs étaient belles et colorées, mais maintenant, elles lui ressemblaient plus, fragiles et complètement cassées.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à cacher ses cigarettes à l'extérieur. Personne ne les chercherait. Personne ne s'en souciait d'ailleurs.

Elle s'empara du paquet et en sorti une cigarette blanche. Elle utilisa un briquet moldu et l'alluma. Ensuite, elle aspira une grande bouffée de fumée, puis la relâcha dans l'air froid de la nuit.

« _Depuis quand as-tu commencé à fumer ?_ », lui demanda Harry du salon.

Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle lui répondit honnêtement« _Je ne m'en souviens pas._ ».

Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et frissonna. Il faisait bien trop froid dehors et elle ne portait qu'un pull assez court. Elle avait réellement besoin de sa veste mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour retourner à l'intérieur et la prendre. De plus, cela voudrait dire qu'elle devait passer près d'Harry et elle ne voulait qu'une chose ; qu'il parte.

Elle tira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette et l'éteignit sur la rampe de fer avant de rentrer et de croiser le regard d'Harry. Il la regardait toujours, comme s'il savait tout d'elle.

Au diable soit ces yeux verts. Pourquoi voient-ils _toujours_ la vérité ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voient toujours ce qui se passait en elle ? Elle se sentait « dénudée » près de lui.

« _Je suis fatiguée, Harry._ » Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse, mais une excuse en valait une autre. Et la vérité aurait été plus dure à avaler pour le jeune homme.

« _Je sais._ », acquiesça t-il. « _Mais j'avais besoin de te parler._ »

« _Nous pouvons parler plus tard._ », fit-elle en le dépassant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle entendit Harry se lever et la suivre.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et soupira. Le lit n'avait pas été fait depuis quelques jours, peutêtre même depuis quelques semaines. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient sombres et clos. Elle ne les avait ouverts depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus du sentiment que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce. Mais cela lui convenait de vivre ainsi. Il était plus facile de cacher certaines pensées dans le noir.

Elle arrêta de penser à cela lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa commode. Elle ne reconnut que très difficilement son visage.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus longs et étaient tirés en arrière. Elle réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup trop maigre et que ses joues étaient plus creuses qu'elle le pensait. Mais se n'était pas ce qui la tracassait le plus, ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était ses yeux.

Ses yeux bruns étaient grand et vide, avaient perdu de leur gaieté. Ils étaient sombres, entourés de cercles sombres qui indiquaient le manque de sommeil et de joie dans sa vie. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et elle était sure qu'Harry pouvait la voir également.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Harry était appuyé contre le battant de la porte et regardait ses mains. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle aperçut de la tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« _Tu me manques, Hermione._ », lui fit-il calmement.

Le dessus de la lèvre d'Hermione trembla légèrement et elle se retourna. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire cela ? Pourquoi disait-il toujours les choses qui faisaient s'effondrer ses barrières et la touchaient droit au cœur ?

« _Les choses changent._ », lui fit-elle en n'aimant pas pour autant le ton cassant que prenait sa voix.

« _Oui. C'est ce que l'on dit. », _lui fit Harry tout en entrant dans la chambre.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela Harry ?_ »

« _Parce que tu me manques. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ?_ », lui demanda t-il. Hermione pouvait entendre le ton de la colère monter dans sa voix.

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était en colère. La vérité devait être dite, elle était en réalité en colère contre elle-même, mais Harry était la personne la plus proche d'elle et une cible facile

« _Oui. Ouiça l'est._ », lui répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

« _Pourquoi ?_ », lui demanda t-il en colère. « _Pourquoi, Hermione ? Je t'aimais pendant toutes ces années, et tu le sais._ »

Hermione eu un rire sans joie. Elle essayait d'être forte, d'être froide. Ils ressentaient la même chose tous les deux ces jours-ci. « _Je ne suis plus du tout la même Harry. **Nous** ne sommes plus les mêmes. La guerre nous a changé. Elle a changé chacun d'entre nous._ », fit-elle en prenant une boite qui se trouvait près de sa commode. Elle pensait aux souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé, Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

« _Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre cette excuse ?_ », lui demanda t-il. Et la colère d'Harry la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait quand Harry se mettait en colère et le pire de tout c'est qu'elle en était la cause. « _Elles marchaient pour les deux années qui l'on suivie. Mais, bon sang Hermione, la guerre est terminée il y a plus de dix ans maintenant !_ »

« _Alors, je devrais être redevenue comme celle que j'étais ? Vers qui j'étais ?_ »

« _Non._ », lui fit-il en soupirant et en baissant d'un cran le ton de sa voix« _Non, Hermione, nous ne redeviendrons jamais ce que nous étions avant la guerre. Mais je suis d'accord avec cela. Je me connais toujours et je sais toujours qui tu es._ »

« _Non, tu ne sais pas._ », lui fit-elle durement. « _Non, Harry, tu n'as jamais vraiment rien connu de moi. Personne ne m'a jamais réellement connue._ »

« _Et bien, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais laissé personne te connaître réellement. Ni même aux personnes qui se souciaient de toi._ » Et ces mots la touchèrent jusque dans le cœur.

Elle sentait les larmes venir. Ce pouvait-il qu'il sache la vérité ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas la connaître. Si jamais il le savait, il ne serait pas resté là, debout dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il se retourna et parti. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue.

« _Je …_ », lui fit-elle la gorge serrée par les larmes. « _…_ _Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois que je suis._ »

« _Si tu l'es._ », lui fit-il en revenant vers elle. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par le mur.

Elle secoua la tête et, lorsqu'elle regarda son lit défait, elle prit sa tête entre les mains et commença à pleurer.

Harry avait raison. Elle était en train de blâmer la guerre pour toutes les erreurs, chaque regret, chaque mauvais jugement qu'elle avait fait. Et peutêtre pour elleétait-il temps d'arrêter d'agir ainsi. Alors, elle commença par comprendre comment elle en était arriver là.

Après la guerre Hermione avait été complètement anéantie. La mort était partout même si ses meilleurs amis avaient survécus. Elle s'était sentie vide et brisée de l'intérieur.

Une nuit, peu après la guerre, elle avait trouvé du réconfort au Chaudron Baveur. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était très belle, forte, talentueuse. Et elle l'avait cru. Après tout elle cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait combler le vide et fut vite dépassée par les évènements. Elle cherchait un peu d'amour. Elle ne le trouva pas.

Le lendemain matin de cette fameuse nuit passée au Chaudron Baveur, elle se leva du lit, regarda la forme allongée à coté d'elle et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle y pleura ensuite pendant plus d'une heure. Elle sorti ensuite de la pièce et jura de ne plus en parler à personne. Mais, Harry était assit sur la table en bas des escaliers et la vit les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, elle lui mentit. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été trop fatiguée la veille pour rentrer chez elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait loué une chambre pour la nuit, seule. Mais il l'avait encore regardé avec ces yeux ; elle avait couru et était rentré chez elle. Elle avait pleuré pour le reste de la journée.

Elle avait eu tellement honte de ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit là qu'elle s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même.

La seconde fois cela s'était de nouveau produit comme cela et cela semblait inévitable. Elle avait passé du temps avec un étranger. Ils avaient des points en communs. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Et encore une fois, un matin il partit et elle n'en entendit plus parler.

La honte avait été encore plus forte.

La troisième fois, cela avait été différent. Elle avait essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle était tellement sûre qu'ils étaient heureux. Elle lui avait donc donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle lui avait donné jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse plus rien lui donner et il la quitta. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait. Ensuite, elle a pensé que l'amour était une stupide plaisanterie. La voix de la fatalité lui disait que c'était juste parce que la guerre avait prit fin, elle ne voulait plus souffrir.

Elle avait ensuite commencé à se haïr un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait commencé par mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses amis du passé. Elle avait passé de plus en plus de temps seule ou avec des étrangers.

Ca avait eu l'air plus sur, mais ça ne l'était pas.

Elle avait un but. Elle faisait l'amour avec des étrangers afin de combler le vide qu'il y avait en elle. Elle jurait à chaque fois qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais, les années passèrent et elle le faisait de plus en plus. L'Hermione qu'elle connaissait avant était brisée … et presque morte.

Hermione pleura, elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même. Elle glissa contre le mur posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle prit sa honte avec elle et devait se confronter à ce qu'elle était devenue. C'était comme si le monde entier connaissait son histoire en venant la voir. Des années de « _Allez viens ma belle, ce n'est rien du tout_» ainsi que des années ou elle avait travaillé comme si elle était une espionne communiste qui était résigné à mentir toute sa vie. Elle était devenue une femme. Et elle avait voulu changer de voie quand son corps et sa tête criaient« _NON !_ » mais ce non qui avait été hurlé autrefois dans sa tête n'était devenu qu'un simple murmure.

Elle sentit les mains d'Harry sur ses bras. Elle leva la tête. Il la regarda, effleura sa joue et cela la fit pleurer encore plus.

« _Hermione._ », lui fit-il.

Elle secoua sa tête, en espérant qu'il partirait et elle avait un grand besoin de réconfort, la chaleur ou quelque chose de réel, de vrai.

« _Hermione._ », l'appela Harry encore une fois. « _Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire._ »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et regarda dans ceux du jeune homme. Pour une fois, elle n'y trouva pas de la déception, mais au contraire, elle y retrouva de la compassion.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui murmura t-elle.

« _Je me fiche de ton passé. Je m'en fiche, Hermione. Je t'aime. Ne le comprends-tu donc pas ?_ »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Harry lui effleura encore une fois la joue et elle trembla.

« _Comment ? Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je ne m'aime même pas moi-même._ », lui fit-elle faiblement.

« _C'est parce que tu ne te rappelles plus qui tu étais, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Et je sais qu'elle est là quelque part, qu'elle attend juste de pouvoir se libérer._ », lui fit-il en balayant les cheveux de son visage.

« _Qui suis-je Harry ? Qui suis-je ?_ »

Harry se leva et la remit debout. Il mis ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la tient. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« _Tu es toujours la même jeune fille sur laquelle je suis tombé amoureux._ »

« _C'est impossible._ », murmura t-elle. « _Je pense que cette fille-là est morte._ »

Harry se déplaça et la fit le regarder« _Non._ », lui fit-il fermement. « _Tu as tort. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de soleil. Tu es restée cachée ici depuis trop longtemps. Je vais la libérer._ »

Elle décela une grande certitude dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme et pour un moment, elle voulu le croire. Elle voulait _désespérément _croire à _… rien du tout._

« _Mais …._ », protesta t-elle en essayant de battre en retraite dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

« _Mais, rien du tout. Je ne vais pas te laisser me mettre dehors cette fois._ », fit-il de sa voix si forte, confiante … tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. « _Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi ce soir. Nous allons laisser tes affaires ici. On peut toutes les brûler et tout recommencer avec de nouvelles chosessi tu en as besoin. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour y arriver._ »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et arriva vers les rideaux. Il les ouvrit. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. C'était un petit moment comme un autre, mais Hermione en comprit la signification. Il commençait déjà à faire des changements. Le lendemain matin, le soleil pourra pénétrer dans sa chambre et les ténèbres pourront disparaître.

Il resta près de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel puis parla« _Je pense que je devrais tout brûler, cela me semble une idée géniale. Et bien, nous pouvons commencer par tes vêtements, et ensuite, pourquoi pas tes livres …_ »

« … _Mes livres ? Je ne vais pas brûler mes livres, Harry !_ », lui fit-elle surprise.

Harry la regarda par-dessus son épaule et fut encore plus surprise de voir un sourire éclairer son visage. « _Tu vois … Je t'avais dit qu'il restait encore un peu de l'ancienne Hermione en toi._ »

Sans le réaliser, un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Hermione. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une main. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle lui prit la main et il l'emmena hors de sa chambre. Hermione y jeta un dernier regard puis parti.

Harry traversa le salon et arriva devant la bibliothèque qui avait grandement besoin d'être rangée. Il effleura plusieurs livres avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait« **_L'histoire de Poudlard._** ». Il regarda Hermione.

« _Un portoloin pour rentrer._ », lui fit-il. « _Tu es prête ?_ »

L'hésitation d'Hermione retomba lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle savait qu'il la verrait sur son visage, dans ses yeux. « _Harry, il y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas._ » _Et tu me haïrais si tu les savais,_ termina t-elle en pensée.

Harry lui toucha la joue et lui sourit gentiment« _Hermione, tu as toujours su plein de chose que je n'ai jamais su. Je dirais même que je suis habitué à ce que tu connaisses plus de choses sur moi que moi-même._ »

« _Mais …_ »

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et secoua la tête. « _Laisse le passé où il se trouve, Hermione. Il n'y a plus de place pour lui maintenant. Rentrons à la maison._ »

« _Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ », lui demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

Harry haussa les épaules. « _Je suis certain que l'on trouvera quelque chose à faire. Mais je sais que je t'emmènerais dans le parc demain … te montrer le soleil … te donner un peu plus de lumière._ »

Hermione eu à cette phrase, l'envie de pleurer mais pas parce qu'elle était triste. Il y avait un soulagement indéfinissable qui lui traversait le corpsMarcher à nouveau dans la lumière et lorsqu'Hermione attrapa le Portoloin avec Harry, elle fut certaine que la lumière qui était entrée dans sa vie et avait fait reculer les ténèbres était entrain de lui tenir la main et la ramenait à la maison.

_**The End**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_NdC_**: Excellente histoire! On applaudit tous Le Saut de l'Ange et Penelope78°slave d'applaudissements°

**_NdT_**: Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, maintenant, les longues histoires à traduire, c'est fini, je ne m'attarde qu'aux one-shot ! Mais, je continue quand même les traductions que j'ai commencée, ne vous inquiétez pas et, quand j'aurais presque terminé une des traductions, je penserais à m'attaquer à la traduction d'un Hermione Drago ! Mais cela sera pour plus tard, je vais essayer d'être raisonnable pour une fois loll

Et puis, mine de rien, même si ce n'est qu'un one-shot, il a fait quand même huit pages ! Mais j'ai bien aimé le traduire, il m'a même fait verser une larme … d'accord, d'accord, … quelques larmes ! Mais il faut vraiment dire que **Penelope78** a le don de me faire pleurer, je n'y peux rien. Déjà avec **Before** **the moon rises**, j'étais en larmes pour certains chapitres ! Et puis allez lire la traduction de cette superbe fic ! C'est **_Miss Lup_** qui la traduit !

Voilà, sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors, et bien, euh, comment dire, … tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! …. Review ! loll :p

Et puis, j'ai encore quelques autres one-shot en réserve alors, je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bizzouxx à tous !

Le Saut de l'Ange


End file.
